En tu sombra
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Porque solo en tu sombra puedo brillar.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ** **Regalo para Ryuu, porque cuando el enemigo es fuerte la mejor manera es atraerlo al lado oscuro. MUAJAJA(? *risa malvada*

**Advertencias: **FLUFFY *corazón gay*

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p><em>Cada momento que estoy junto a ti me haces tan feliz. <em>  
><em>Serás de luz siempre. <em>

Steven suspiró mirando el horizonte a lo lejos, sentía su cuerpo cansado y tenso de mantener aquella postura para nada favorable un tiempo poco recomendado, llevaba horas sentado en la arena de la playa de ciudad Algaria mirando como sus pokémon sobrevolaban el océano con alegría.

Él amaba esa ciudad, la calma que había ahí no se comparaba con ningún otro lugar en Hoenn; pero ahora ni siquiera podía estar en paz ahí. Alguien le había robado la tranquilidad a su espíritu y mientras una parte de si mismo intentaba decirse que aquello no era amor, la otra más poco racional lo hacía actuar como una colegiala enamorada.

El campeón atesoraba cada minuto que podía pasar con aquel chico, porque sabía que el sentimiento que albergaba en su interior era más que imposible; pero cuando lo veía sonreír, aquello poco importaba.

Ruby era brillante, era esa chispa de alegría en su vida que se le había enviado en un momento de terrible oscuridad. Se había rodeado de tantas sombras que él mismo se había convertido en una; solo un ser que pasaba desapercibido para los demás y que su mera existencia era solo eso; un ente que caminaba entre los demás.

—Estoy siendo muy deprimente.

Se rió secamente, maldita ironía que era su vida. Cepilló su cabello plateado dejando unos pocos granos de arena en él y se recostó sin importar el ensuciar su traje.

Miró las estrellas que empezaban a surgir y sonrió llenando sus pulmones del salado olor a mar, sin embargo su corazón no lograba tranquilizar aquella sensación de vacío e insatisfacción que lo llenaba. El amor no era su prioridad, nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando era adolescente y todos –incluso Wallace y Winona- estaban tan metidos en el pequeño cortejo chico-chica; él se había dedicado enteramente en ayudar a su padre en la búsqueda de piedras raras.

—Al fin te encuentro.

Steven desvió la mirada ante el sonido de la voz de Ruby, más solo se dedicó a ello sin comprender exactamente el motivo del porque estaba ahí. El chico se dejó caer a su lado sin cuidado alguno mirando el mar.

—¿Hice algo que te molestara? —preguntó el coordinador pokémon sin verlo, la mirada rojiza seguía en el agua donde Milotic ya había entrado con ganas y ahora jugueteaba con Metagross—, si es así yo…

—No hiciste nada malo. —Aclaró el mayor de forma rápida mirando el cielo, era más fácil hablar si ignoraba el calor que irradiaba el chico—. Es solo que tienes que tener amigos de tu edad.

Ruby infló sus mejillas empezando a juguetear con la arena, haciendo círculos en ella.

—¿Por qué? No creo que sea malo que seamos amigos.

«Porque estoy enamorado de ti», contestó el campeón en su mente, fue en ese momento que Ruby se subió sobre él para verlo con sus intensos ojos rojos llenos de sentimientos que Steven no pudo comprender; era como un pequeño grito silencioso que solo él podía ver y que le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que estaba mal.

—Estas brillando.

Las palabras de Steven provocaron un sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno, no creía que el peliplateado pudiera decir algo como aquello aun si lo esperaba de alguna manera, era vergonzoso; pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba sentirse así.

—¿Cómo puedes decir cosas de ese tipo con esa cara tan seria? —Ruby se quejó apartando la mirada avergonzado, solo para soltar un pequeño gritito cuando Steven se enderezó para abrazarlo. —¿Es-tas bien? —tartamudeó mirando el cabello plata lleno de arena.

—Solo un momento. —Pidió el campeón dejando que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, estaba siendo una escena patética; pero se sentía tan bien poder estar así con el chico que poco le importaba. —¿Puedo decirte algo sin que lo tomes a mal?

—Por supuesto.

Ruby acarició el cabello de Steven removiendo la arena de él mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, esas dos semanas que lo había evitado habían sido un infierno; tanto que incluso las peleas con Sapphire no lo divertían en lo más mínimo. Pero ahí, ahí se encontraba a gusto.

—Me gusta en la manera en que brillas. —Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla con suavidad—, cuando sonríes tanto que incluso olvido que me encuentro entre las sombras de una vida solitaria. ¿Tonto no? Atesorar los momentos que paso contigo como si fueran oro.

—Me siento de la misma manera —Ruby murmuró en el oído de Steven, no atreviéndose a mirarlo —, tú dices que brillo; pero es tu sombra la que me permite hacerlo. Eres tú por lo que intento ser así; quiero que me mires solo a mí.

El campeón abrió los ojos como platos, pero el coordinador no le permitió ver su rostro completamente avergonzado; el mayor sonrió abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Desde que te conocí, siempre te he visto solo a ti. —Steven depositó un beso en el cuello del otro y sonrió, antes de recostarlo en la arena, los ojos rojos brillaban como dos rubíes en una cueva oscura como si quisieran comprobarle al campeón que lo que Ruby le había dicho era verdad.

Antes de que agregara más, el chico ya se había alzado lo suficiente como para besar sus labios, pero en menos de un segundo el contacto había desaparecido mientras Ruby se tapaba los ojos.

—Yo solo… es… ¡no me mires! —le tapó los ojos a Steven deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, ¡lo había besado! Seguramente ahora le reclamaría y no lo volvería a ver en…

—¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

Las mejillas de Ruby estaban a punto de explotar de lo rojas que estaban pero asintió antes de cerrar los ojos, esta vez el beso fue más largo y con tal devoción que el moreno entendió sin palabras lo que Steven quería decirle.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
